Someone Save Me
by Bluedog270
Summary: The aftermath of the Wild West Dance sparks massive issues to arise making Clare and Eli realize one thing. They need each other more than they think. Eclare.


**~Author's Note~**

**First Degrassi fic in the form of a song-fic one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys, please read and review with any thoughts. I know the plot is slightly far-fetched but give it a shot :)**

**Warning: Spoilers from Season 13 episode Sparks Will Fly Part 1 and onwards.**

* * *

_**Disclamier: I don't own Degrassi or 'Save Me' by Shinedown**_

* * *

**Someone Save Me**

He watched as she walked away, and he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes.

"Clare . . . " Eli whispered, his hands fell to his sides as her shadow disappeared out the door. Sorrow consumed him for a few minutes, but soon that feeling was replaced by the rage that started to course through his veins.

He shouted out and threw his hands up in pure irritation, his heart heavy with the burden of losing her. She left him for Drew; she ended their epic romance for something he knew would end within a week.

He couldn't believe her love had supposedly ended, when the love he still had for her was still as valiant; he was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Eli wiped the lone tears from his face and walked towards the door, headed back to university.

He left the shards of his broken heart behind.

* * *

I got a candle

And I've got a spoon

I live in a hallway with no doors

And no rooms

* * *

Eli stood by the window of his dorm room, a bottle of pills clutched in his hand. His eyes stared blankly at the weathered label, the black printed ink of his full name missing some letters. The words 'one per day' were scribbled towards the bottom, a note he had left to himself back when he was in the wrong place.

Eli had found his old pills tucked in the corner of the windowsill, probably the doings of a drunken night of tossing things around.

He remembered every moment Clare was with him those years, every time she would help him clean out his room and slowly remove the guilt for Julia from his memory.

Clare truly was his saint, his angel sent to save him from himself, as reckless as he could be. She put up with him every step of the way and now here he was; having an inner debate with himself and the bottled pills seized in his hand.

Eli's heart waged war with his murky brain, each side telling him different reaction. He rotated the bottle in his hand, his green orbs still emotionless for a few more moments as he scanned the bottle. On the back of the bottle, some small letters scrawled down in red sharpie caught his attention and he brought the bottle closer to his face to read the washed out letters.

Clare's name was there, along with the words 'do it for her' invaded his sight and within a spilt second he turned and threw the bottle across the room, some of the pills falling out as the lip popped open when it hit the wall with a loud clank.

The dark thoughts left Eli's mind instantly, now that the pills where out of his grip.

For a moment he just stood there, appalled at the things he was just thinking about a few seconds earlier. His mouth turned into a frown at he gazed at the white pills spilled across the floor and he scrunched his eyes shut.

Eli's heart cried out for someone, anyone, to barge in through the door and save him from going back to that dark place; because he knew it would happen if his heart wouldn't let Clare Edwards go.

He didn't want to go back there; he didn't want to ever be back in that horrid place he once was.

* * *

Under a windowsill

They all were found

A touch of concrete within the doorway

Without a sound

* * *

"I don't want to be your rebound Clare, I'm sorry." When those words had left Drew's mouth a few nights before at the dance, Clare felt her whole world crash down around her. She thought he was different, and she gave him everything he had wanted to that she could be with him.

Now here he was, pushing her away because of false claims.

Drew said she had run to Eli directly after their heated session, but it wasn't true. She didn't run to him, Eli had caught them in the act and Clare was the one who had to dish out the messy aftermath of her actions. She broke up with him, right then and there for Drew.

She wanted to be with him, she just wanted a carefree relationship with someone for once; just a small break from the death and horror that followed her from the past with Eli.

Now that she looked back on it, overall it was all stupid. Eli was better now and he still loved her just as much as he did, if not even more, the years together in Degrassi.

Now Clare was left alone.

She made a mistake with Drew.

Right now, standing in the girl's bathroom with Alli on guard outside, all she wanted was Eli to pull her into a hug and whisper sweet nothings to her ear.

To pull her into a strong hug and wipe her tears away.

* * *

Someone save me if you will

And take away all these pills

And please just save me if you can

From my blasphemy in my wasteland

* * *

Eli's phone buzzed from his pocket, and he glanced down at the ID. He saw Clare's face smiling back at him and his heart swelled with happiness. But just as he was about to answer, his orbs moved back to the pills lying on the ground feet from him and the dark thoughts came back.

The call went to voicemail as he fought with the demons hidden inside of him and started to pick up the pills, his phone beeping once after Clare left a short voice mail.

'One New Voice Mail' flashed twice across the screen and he pressed play and listened silently as he threw the pills back into the now cracked bottle. "Hey Eli," He heard her sniffle quietly, "I-I just wanted to hear your voice and say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. Drew is still the meathead he was years ago, like you said."

Eli's lips twitched into a half smile. "Please just c-call me soon okay?" Eli threw the last of the pills back in the bottle as he deleted the voice mail, the smile fading from his face when the darkness crept back again.

* * *

How did I get here

And what went wrong

Couldn't handle forgiveness

Now I'm far beyond gone

* * *

"Clare? Are you even listening to me?" Clare was snapped out of distant thoughts by Alli poking her arm with a pencil and Clare jumped out of surprise. She looked over at her best friend, who was growing impatient.

"Sorry I'm just a little distant today. I called Eli while I was in the bathroom earlier and he didn't answer so I'm worried."

Alli rolled her eyes, "He is probably fine and you are just overreacting. We only have five minutes of class left so can you at least listen to me until the bell?" Clare nodded her head and gave her friend a small smile.

"Yeah, of course." Alli started to talk about her latest boy troubles; which was code for going on and on about Dallas. Clare loved the girl like a sister but sometimes Alli could be just a tad too much.

Clare couldn't help but let her mind wander again and it headed right to the subject of Elijah Goldsworthy.

Even from just thinking about him, her heart was warm again and she could just image that damned signature smirk on his face, the smirk that secretly melted her insides every time she saw it. It concerned her to no end that he didn't answer and her mind couldn't help but go to forbidden, troublesome places.

The bell shattered Clare's thoughts and she came to the simple conclusion; she was going to drive there.

She made it there late at night, but she was there standing in front of his dorm door at least. She hoped he was awake, at least alone. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door, her heart hammering inside of her chest.

A few silent moments passed and then the door was pulled open, a lifeless looking Eli in front of her.

Clare couldn't help but stare for a minute, and immediately she noticed how gloom his eyes looked. Their usual bright shade of emerald was dimmed and darkened, and there were some dark circles under his eyes. He was shirtless with a pair of grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low and Clare had some minor flashbacks of what happened on prom night.

A ruddy blush tinted her cheeks but all that was gone once she saw the bottle of pills clutched in his left hand.

All the while Eli's eyes just stared at her face, oh how he missed her sky blue irises.

"Eli," She mumbled, her hand reaching forward and grasping his left hand. She could see how tense he was, the veins in his arms were bold from how tightly he was holding onto the bottle.

She started to pull on his slim fingers, wordlessly begging him to let go as she stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind her. "Come on Eli," She whispered, his hold on the bottle slowly loosening.

Eli's hold fully slacked a few moments later and she smiled as she pulled the pill from her hold. She gently tossed the bottle onto the bed next to her, pulling the nineteen year old in front of her into a hug. It took a second for Eli to place his arms back around Clare but once he did, he pulled her as close as he could to his own body. "I'm so sorry Eli, I'm sorry." Clare murmured, her voice cracking on the last word.

Eli felt her tears on his shoulder and his heart cracked. Being apart was just causing the other more pain. He felt tears prick his own eyes as well and one fell down his cheek as he muttered back his response. "Please don't leave again, I-I almost went back there."

* * *

I can hardly remember

The look of my own eyes

How can I love this a life so dishonest

It made me compromise

* * *

They had held the other for who knows how long that night. Eli came back with Clare and was now staying in a hotel for a few days; luckily he had enough time so he could skip a few days to be with the blue eyed beauty.

Their status wasn't clear to either, but by the way neither wanted to leave a hug it was pretty clear they were almost to the point where it was as if the break-up hadn't happened. Clare was trying to hunt down Alli to tell her the great news, but instead she ran into someone else.

"Clare!" Drew Torres' voice reached her ears and the eighteen year old girl mentally groaned.

The _last _person that she wanted to run into today.

"What do you want Drew?" Clare turned around and crossed her arms, Drew flinching at the icy tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to—" Clare took a step closer to him so that no one roaming the halls could hear what she was about to say.

"You didn't mean to toy with my feelings, have sex with me and then leave me? Yeah I didn't think so."

Drew grabbed her arm before she could turn away, "I'm not a player and I just didn't want to be a rebound."

Clare roughly pulled her arm rom his grip, "Wrong. You are a player; I can't believe that I _ever _had feelings for you." The venom that was carefully etched into every letter of her words was shocking.

Clare walked away, feeling guilty.

Eli didn't know about what that heated session had turned into and it was the biggest mistake in Clare's life.

* * *

Someone save me if you will

And take away all these pills

And please just save me if you can

From my blasphemy in my wasteland

* * *

Clare had her hands resting on her stomach in the front yard of her house, her mind once again wandering from everything.

Her eyes were peacefully closed, and she didn't flinch when someone came up and lay down next to her. "Are you okay Clare?" Eli's voice was soft and caring when it reached her ears, the same low voice he used when he pulled her into a hug the time she was admitted into the hospital for her cancer.

His hand intertwined with one of hers as it rested on the scarce grass left between their bodies. "There's something I need to tell you Eli," She muttered, ashamed at what the next sentence coming out of her mouth would be.

"Shoot,"

"I had sex with Drew." The only thing that answered her back was the chirping of birds in the trees. She opened her eyes and glanced over just as Eli let out a slow and pained exhale.

"I thought it was going to be us Clare, us and no one else."

"I know Eli, trust me I know. I feel so mortified . . . "

What Eli did next surprised Clare completely.

Eli moved over so that their sides were touching and wrapped an arm around her, leaving Clare to place her head on his chest. Her eyes locked on the guitar pick necklace he always wore and she smiled.

She wanted to wake up to his face every morning; she wanted to see that sliver necklace every single day.

* * *

Jump in the water

Jump in with me

Jump on the altar

Lay down with me

* * *

"Your bloodwork came back fine for you and your baby." Those words shook Clare to her core and she felt like crying.

Why her?

Why not one of those girls who goes and sleeps with everyone?

Why her, she was supposed to wait until marriage.

But what scared her most would be finding out who the father was. In this screwed up situation, if she had to choose; Clare prayed to the God that had helped her through everything else for at least this mistaken miracle to be Eli's.

* * *

The hardest question to answer

Is why

* * *

A week had passed since the call, the call that had changed her life. She would stare at her stomach in the mirror more and even though it was completely unexpected, she was still happy that she was going to have her own flesh and blood dashing through the house in a few years.

Her mind darted to the late call she had gotten the night before, finding out who the father was.

She relived when she found out who it was and instead of being filled with extreme horror about the fact she was carrying a kid, she was now filled with a lighter peace.

Now was the problem of telling him, and hoping that he didn't leave her all alone.

* * *

Why

* * *

Clare stood outside away from all of the chattering students at lunch, putting her phone up to her ear as the phone rang. She hoped he would answer.

A few seconds passed and then his deep voice filled her ears and she felt happier within that minute. "Hey beautiful, what's up?" Eli was busy looking for a nice charm to buy Clare, so that it could sit right next to the cross that was always there. He just wanted something small, but yet also a beacon of their love.

"I-I have to tell you something . . . " She trailed off and Eli was too busy looking at the charms in front of him to notice the scared tone in her voice.

"Go ahead," He answered absent minded, just as he picked up a charm and then placed it back down.

"I'm, I'm . . ." Eli couldn't hear what she said after, her voice was too low and that's when he finally noticed that she was acting very strange.

"Hey, I can be at your house by the time you are let out in about ten minutes. You want to just talk there?"

He heard Clare breath a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you there."

Eli smiled, "See you,"

He had a weird feeling in the pit of his gut that his girlfriend was in deep and possibly needed saving.

* * *

Someone save me if you will

And take away all these pills

And please just save me if you can

From my blasphemy in my wasteland

* * *

The girl sat fumbling with her fingers on the front step of her house, Eli's car pulling up moments later as she stood up to meet him halfway.

He smiled as he walked up to her and planted a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling away and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So what's wrong Clare? You seemed a little—"

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." She blurted, covering her mouth in disbelief seconds after. She was not expecting that to come out. Eli's smile was wiped from his face within an instant and Clare felt the tears coming on. "Please just say something Eli, anything. I don't care if you hate me or anything, just say it."

"I could never hate you." His sudden gentle voice caused Clare to look up and meet his eyes. He moved and pulled her into a hug, "I love you too much to hate you Clare, we can get through this."

Clare wrapped her arms around him, clutching the back of his jacket like a lifeline. He shushed her quietly, pulling back a little so that he could crash his lips to hers. The kiss made Clare feel like she was floating; it was like their first kiss all over again. They pulled away and Clare buried her head back into the crook of his neck, breathing in his cologne.

"I love you Eli, I'm so sorry." She wept in a low voice, Eli rubbing her back.

"Don't be sorry, I love you too." He moved back and lifted up the bottom of her shirt, Clare about to push him away until she felt him leave a kiss on her stomach. "I love the both of you so much."

* * *

Someone save me

Someone save me

Somebody save me

Somebody save me

Please don't erase me


End file.
